The Kiss of A Vampire
by Mystic Rain Shadow
Summary: The stories we heard at bedtime about vampires were lies. Two people that hate each other most learn to get along to save each other. A killer out to kill Mamoru just might be the answer to their problems. Can he and Serenity find love in one another?


The Kiss of a Vampire

By: Mystic Rain Shadow

'The sun is shining and the sky is clear. Mother said Serenity was coming home today. But I wonder when she's going to get here.' BING. Motoki looked up as the bell sounded on the door when someone enters the arcade. He saw is friend Mamoru Chiba, come walking in. Mamoru was 6 ft. 6 with raven black hair and midnight blue eyes, and weighs about 190 pounds. He was the only mortal friend he knew, and actually liked other than his sister's boyfriends 'Or Haruka's case girlfriend and Jadeite's girlfriend.'

"Hey Mamoru, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm just having a boring day." Mamoru said. "Can I have a coffee please, black."

"You always get coffee plain with nothing in it." Laughed Motoki as he turned to get the coffee for Mamoru.

Mamoru looked at Motoki. Motoki Apollo Novilunio was a silver-blond hair and silver green eyed dude. It was weird, but Mamoru could never figure out why Toki's eye's shined silver-green, in the light. Come to think about it, the whole Novilunio family had silver blond hair and silver colored eyes. Motoki Novilunio was the third child out of four he has a broad chest and always fit. Motoki stood at about 6ft 5 and weighted only 195 pounds. Jadeite was the oldest the same build as Motoki but was only 6ft 5 ½ and 196 pounds, followed by Haruka, the second oldest, she was 5ft 11 and 150 pounds with a slender waste, and then Mina the youngest 5ft 6 and 125 pounds, the same build as Haruka. Haruka and Motoki are twins in the family. The Novilunio family all looked the same. When he asked about the silver blond hair and the silver eyes, they just laughed and said it ran in the family. But he never met Motoki's mother Selenity, or his father Figlo Novilunio.

"Toki tell me, what been happening I haven't been here in a while to talk to you."

"Nothing, just that my younger sister is coming in today."

"Cool, I didn't know Mina left town, I saw her the other day.

"Mina, no, Mina's twin, Serenity."

Mamoru looked at Motoki shocked "You have another sister?"

"Yeah, Serenity Usagi Novilunio, she's been in Italy for the past six years, she and Mina are twins. Only a year younger than Haruka and I and two years younger than Jadeite."

"Shit, dude why didn't you tell me." Asked Mamoru as he leaned on the counter to get comfortable. "And why are you bringing her up now?"

"Serenity is like an outcast in the family. And honestly, I didn't say anything because, no one knew for sure if she was ever going to come back."

"Why?"

"Something happened between Jadeite and her, and I don't even have the whole story."

'Bing' Both gentle man looked to the door as it open to see what customers were coming in. Them seeing who was at the door they both then wish they could hide.

"MOTOKI, SERENITY IS COMING HOME!"

"Mina, please stop yelling, I can hear just fine."

"I KNOW, BUT I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Karmina, stop yelling, Motoki isn't deaf." Came a voice behind Mina.

Mina whirled around to see who had spoken her birth name; a name she hadn't heard in almost 900 years. Seeing that her sister Haruka behind her, Mina gulped knowing she couldn't be loud again until her sister was gone.

"Hey, Haruka, I see you also found our Serenity was coming home." Said Motoki as he moved around to get more drinks for his sisters. 'Great mother just had to call them, Haruka is fine but Mina, Goddess, she hadn't seen Serenity in the same amount of time we have.

"Yeah, just heard about it. Wonder why she's coming here."

Mamoru looked between the siblings, noticing that their eye's where a brighter silver blue and green.

"What's everyone, doing standing around?" asked a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned and looked at the dark hair violet eyed beauty standing next to a blond hair green eyed gentleman.

"Hey Rei, Jadeite, nothing much just talk about our sister Serenity and wondering why she's coming home." Said Mina

"Serenity's coming home, WHY!" yelled the Jadeite "I thought she wasn't coming home anymore after she left?"

"Jadeite chill, just because Serenity had to do what she did, doesn't mean you have to be an ass about her every time you hear her name." growled Haruka "Besides, Mother said it was time for the two of ya'll to kiss and make up. Which I would pay to see… wonder if she'll kill you when she does see you."

"Yeah, even though you're two hun…. Years older than us, doesn't mean you get to be rude about her." Said Mina

Jadeite and the twins stiffen at Mina's almost slip. They each knew that Mina wasn't meaning years, as in mortal years, but hundreds of years, like immortals. Jadeite was two hundred years older than Mina and Serenity, but also only one hundred years older than the twins. Serenity was the only one that never stayed around long enough to know someone. But then again no one blamed her. Not after what Jadeite tried to do.

"Fine, your right, when she gets here I'll tell her I'm sorry."

"Right, the day you tell Serenity sorry, will be the day, you're staked, burn to a crisp and beheaded." Growled out Mina.

Mamoru looked at Mina, not believing that she could be that blood thirsty. 'I wonder what he did to cause Mina to get so blood thirsty; Haruka yes, Mina, no way.'

"Why does Jadeite hate her? She's your sister." Asked Rei

"It's personal Rei, only Jadeite and Serenity know. It happened about a few years ago." Said Motoki

"Jed?"

"Leave it Rei, it's between Serenity and I"

Mamoru looked from the Rei and Jed to Haruka and Motoki. His Cousin Rei has been with Jed for three years. When he asked Rei if he thought they would be together forever she said, yes we're life mates. When he asked what a life mate was, she laughed and said it was like soul mates.

"Motoki, can you please take your son, he's throwing a fit again." Came a voice from the kitchen of the arcade. Everyone notice Rita walk up next to Motoki to give him Ryuu.

"Sure, Rita" said Motoki taking his son from his wife. "Ryuu, are you being mean to mommy again."

"No, your 6 month old son, just doesn't want to be left alone, so I can do work." Said Rita

'Rita was a brownish red head with silverish green eyes. She stood at 5ft. 9 and weighs about 150 pounds, her build was the same as Mina's. Rita was only 25 years old while Motoki and Haruka were only 26. Jadeite was 27 and Mina was only 25, well that would be Mina and Serenity are 25.' Thought Mamoru to himself. 'I still remember the day those two meet, just to think they couldn't stand each other, now they have a family together.'

"Wait, if Mina and Serenity are twins, who is the oldest?" asked Rei

"Mina is"

Everyone startled and shot around to see who spoke, before them stood a 5 ft. 6 with silver hair in a ponytail and silver eyes. She was wearing, black leather hip huggers, and the chains hanging from them, a black fishnet top with a black undershirt with a skull on it. Her makeup was black and silver. The eye shadow was black on the outer part of her eyes while on the inside it was silver and her lipstick was black. The choker she was wearing was black with chains and black crosses hanging on it. She was also sporting 6 inch black boot stilettos that were open toed, and wearing black polish on her toe nails and finger nails.

"SERENITY!" yelled the four siblings surprised to see her standing before them. They had figured they would have to had hunt her down to see them. But guess she come to see them first.

Mamoru couldn't believe it, before him stood the Serenity Novilunio, the fifth sibling of the Novilunio family, now he could understand why she was such an outcast in her family. 'So dark, so beautiful.'

"Here is the rest of our off spring dear" stated another voice

Behind Serenity stood two people, one a lavender hair blue eyed women standing about 5 ft. 3 wearing a white and gray suite with 6 inch stilettos, and the man was blond with green eyes and stood at 6 ft. 7 wearing a pair of black dress pants, and shoes, and a gray dress shirt opened at the top.

"MOTHER, FATHER" yelled Motoki while the others were getting over Serenity 'Oh dear, not good; father here, and Jadeite; shit what next Santa hanging himself from the rafters in the ceiling.'

'Ah, Selenity and Figlo Novilunio, their parents. Weird they don't look a day over 30.' Thought Mamoru

He saw Selenity give him a slight snicker "thank you dear"

He blinked... could… did… no way, did she hear him say it out loud, she couldn't read his mind

"No dear, you didn't say but you thought it. All of our children friends act the way you just did upon first meeting us. Shocked." Stated Selenity

'Oh'

"Mother, Father, why are you'll here? I thought it was to be Serenity that was to be coming home." Said Haruka finally gathering her wits

"Yes, it was to be only me, but mother and father thought it would be best to see their children since they never come home to see us." Serenity said "to be honest, I don't know why I'm here to begin with."

'She has a beautiful voice' thought Mamoru as he caught the look Selenity shot at him. A secret smile and a wink. 'Huh, oh boy, a mother that wants to see her daughter married.'

"Serenity darling, no need to be hateful to them, they just haven't had time to come around lately; busy raising a family and all… correct Motoki." Said their father Figlo glaring at his second son.

"Hmmm, Yes." Answer Motoki, handing his son back to his wife. "Rita, why don't you take Ryuu into the back… better yet I'm going to let you go home with him, kay.

"Okay" she said has she took her son. Motoki had told her some stuff about his parents and his two siblings that didn't get along. 'I'm glad I knew about it before he turned me.'

Serenity rolled her eyes at her brother. "Well do I at least get to know their names, or am I not family enough to know them."

"Oh, well, this lovely lady is Rita my wife, and our son Ryuu; next to Jadeite this Rei Hino his girlfriend for the last what 3 years. This gentleman here is Mamoru Chiba, a friend of mine from college. Haruka has a girlfriend named Michelle with a adopted daughter named Hotaru and Mina a boyfriend named Kunzite." Said Motoki in one breath.

"Oh dear look our family is expanding" Selenity said gleefully

"Yes dear, why don't we leave the children here to catch up…. Jadeite it better be now and not later. If you don't stop this childish game here and now, I'll be force to step in, am I understood?" said Figlo

"Yes, Father." Said Jadeite understanding the underlying threat. He knew his father was tired of the game between him and his sister. He honestly didn't mean for it to get out of control.

"Good. Now come dear."

Everyone watched as the two walked out of the arcade and into the crowd of Tokyo.

"Well that went well." Said Mina

Jadeite looked at his sister Serenity, knowing she was this way because of him. Serenity use to be so open and relaxed, but that was before he told her he was going to kill her for killing his last life mate. Beryl was an immortal when he found her. But she was rouge, and Serenity as an enforcer had no choice but to kill her. When he found out, he was blind with rage and took a sword after her to behead her. He was able to nick her just a little on the neck. And she swore she would never have anything to do with him or the family ever again. That was 854 years ago. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Serenity in that time. His mother and father knew where she was for she was still an enforcer for the council, but not one of her siblings knew where she was to be. "Serenity, where are you going?" he heard Mina ask. He came out of his thoughts to see her walking to the door to leave.

"Away from ya'll. I know when I'm not wanted or needed around so have a nice day." Growled Serenity as she walked out the door.

Everyone just stood there not believing what just happened.

"JADEITE GOD DAMN IT, THIS IS YOUR FAULT. IF FOR ONCE IF YOU COULD HAVE PULLED YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR ASS, YOU DON'T DO IT. WHAT KIND A ASSHOLE ARE YOU. THAT WAS YOUR LITTLE SISTER, HELL MINE TOO. BUT I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RAN HER OFF AND MADE HER SHONE THE WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY. IF YOU WOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND NOT SAID 8 HU…"

"MINA!" yelled Haruka and Motoki

"What?"

"I think he gets it. I believe this is why mom and dad brought her here to us. Is for Jadeite to say he was sorry." Said Haruka and Motoki nodding in the back ground.

Mamoru looked at Rei wondering what was going on. She just looked at him a shrugged.

"Don't ask me." She mouthed

Jadeite got up to leave after Serenity. Not believing he was doing this. "I'll see if I can find her, Mamoru can you give Rei a ride home for me. I really need to talk to Serenity and I honestly don't know how long I'll be or if I'll find her."

"Sure." Said Mamoru as Jadeite was walking out the door, to find his gothic style sister.

Mamoru turned back around to look at the remaining siblings in front of him, then looked over to Rei. "So that was Serenity?"

Motoki, Haruka and Mina each looked at the other, and groaned.

"Let me get into the kitchen and make everyone something to eat; Haruka, will you announce that the arcade is closing early tonight. Make something up I don't care just get them out of here." Said Motoki. He saw Haruka grab the microphone to the speakers to say they were closing early.

"Well might as well get comfy, this is going to take a while." Said Mina laying her head down on the counter.

Mamoru and Rei looked at each other, not believing that there was something their friends weren't telling them. Hopefully it isn't something bad and won't ruin their friendship nor relationship with one's boyfriend.


End file.
